


Dakishimeruyo

by space_lace



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_lace/pseuds/space_lace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time spent in Yukimura's hospital room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dakishimeruyo

__Moshimo mirai ga nai toshitara  
Kyou subete ga owari toshitara  
Kimi wa nani wo suru?  
Nokosareta jikan no naka  
Nanimo kamo shinau  
sono mae ni  
Boku wa kimi wo dakishimeruyo__

 _  
  
Kuranosuke rested his head in his palm, elbow supported by the edge of the bed. His eyes strayed around the bare walls of the hospital room. It was already winter and the snow was falling heavily outside the window, that was not allowed to be opened this time of year.  
The typical smell of hospital was somewhat concealed by the flowers on the table next to the bed. One vase was filled with flowers from Sanada and the other from the Rikkai-team, who still came regularly to visit their former captain.  
The other was almost too small to fit the big boquet of flowers, colourful, commonly found in the middle of summer.  
  
  
His eyes went back to fixate on the still form in the bed. Seiichi's relapse had been worse than anyone could have imagined, least of all Seiichi himself. It pained him to see the man so frail, so terribly pale.  
He didn't have much time left, the doctors said. Of course, there had been no way that Seiichi would give up just like that, but eventually his legs gave out and he couldn't walk or even move them much at all. He'd had visitors by all the former tennis-teams at least once throughout his hospitalization.  
He had tried to hide his tears, it worked well, but Kuranosuke had caught him in tears more than once.  
  
  
He ran his fingertips down Seiichi's sleeping face. No matter how sick he got, he had never lost his beauty. It was almost ironic. Letting his hand leave his lover's face, he ripped a thin hand and left a gentle kiss on the back of his hand. He could see the veins almost glow beneath white skin that seemed thinner than paper.  
With the bluehaired man's hand still in his own he let them rest on the blankets on the bed.  
Despite the worry and the smell of hospital, he felt his eyelids go heavy.  
  
  
Seiichi opened his eyes, looking down to the side of his bed. Kuranosuke was sleeping there, right where he had been when he himself had fallen asleep. It was dark outside, it looked cold and intimidating. His hand was warm in it's embrace from the former Shitenhouji-captain's hand.  
The sides of his lips tilted upwards, yet his eyes looked sad. If not for this...  
  
  
He bent down with a struggle, to press a kiss to Kuranosuke's forehead. He laid back against the bed, letting a single tear run down his cheek.  
  
  
The steady beeping stopped, transforming into a long high yell as the heart stopped beating.  


  
  
  
_Suppose that there is no future  
Suppose that everything ends today  
What would you do?  
In the time that's left  
Before we lose just about everything  
I'll hold you close_

_

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics is the first refrain in the song Trans-winter by Showta. It's a really beautiful song, and the lyrics is pretty sad. I love it. In the beginning is the romaji version, in the end comes the english translation, translated by me as I listened to the song.


End file.
